Contentment
by FreyjaCartagena
Summary: Who would've thought that Xanxus was a contented bastard?  Rated M for a reason, guys.


_**Disclaimer – KHR belongs to the author, animators, etc. Only the what-ifs are mine.**_

**Contentment**

Nobody would believe it, but Xanxus is now in the period of his life where he is close to contentment as it would ever get.

No, he wasn't the Vongola Decimo, and he will never be, unless he assassinates Tsuna, which he hasn't finished planning yet. There are still some points which he would have to get over with the rest of the Varia. But well, if he was suddenly overcome _again _with an attack of impatience, he might just shoot the little shrimp at close range.

He has money, an overwhelming power with his guns, he could almost do anything that he wants except kill Tsuna, but Xanxus is really, a very simple man.

x-x-x-x-x-x

There are only a few things in this life that Xanxus can't live without.

He can't live without his anger.

Anger starts to consume him the moment he opens his eyes. It burns brightly during the day, and comes to flickering flame and finally burning out the moment he closes his eyes.

Hell, he probably dreams about being angry in his dreams too.

Anger is the easiest emotion one can turn to in almost every situation. If someone woke you early . . . when you hear someone talking in 400 decibels. . . When the world is ending and you couldn't find a drop of alcohol.

Alcohol, probably is the second best thing about this life for Xanxus.

Here in the Varia mansion, time doesn't exist. It's the same thing everyday. Lussuria will always talk in a singsong voice. Levi would grovel in one corner. Bel would be laughing his crazy laugh while sticking his knives one by one to the stoic Fran.

And him, well, he'll be spending the day sitting in his favorite throne like chair, nursing a bourbon, or maybe whiskey. It really doesn't matter, because there isn't any alcohol left in this world that could make him feel drunk again.

But then again, there might be one left.

He almost forgot about his favorite past time that he could probably never live without.

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You called?' Silver haired bastard came barreling through his door

Xanxus smiled evilly, looking at this loud-mouthed trash, his long silver hair almost reaching his ankles.

He took one sip, and threw the glass of alcohol on the bastard's head.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Squalo shouted. "I just finished drying my hair, you bastard!"

"Shut up and just close the door."

Squalo looked at him angrily, thinking he could punch Xanxus face, seemed to change his mind, then quickly close the door.

Xanxus stood up, quickly came before the scowling Squalo and wrapped his hand in Squalo's hair.

Before the other could protest, he dragged him to his bed.

He threw the other man face-first on the bed, then he had undone his zipper and pulled his cock out.

"No, not yet, bastard. I'm not ready yet," Squalo's voice is surprisingly lower than usual.

But Xanxus wasn't listening. He already spent a hellish day which did not follow his plans and he was damned if he needs to prepare a certain shark before penetration.

He had been inside the man many times already and yet, he knows that Squalo feels a sudden thrill and pain of being invaded by his cock. This trash wouldn't move, had never had the strength to do so right after his first thrust.

But Xanxus is in a place with no words. All he knows is that he is amazed everytime this happens too, without his meaning to. He would suddenly find himself on all fours, his cock buried in the ass of the long haired man underneath him, his body anticipating the pleasuring ride that would soon start after he got his breath back.

Xanxus pulled out and pushed in too fast. He didn't wait but continued to move in and out, in and out.

Squalo couldn't help the screams issuing from his mouth. He was screaming from the pain and rough way he was being taken.

It was like running, with orgasm as the ultimate goal.

And it came with a flash of color.

The blonde silently stilled beneath him, his moans drifting off, his own groans muffled in the blonde's hair.

After a few minutes, he looked up, snatched the bottle of alcohol and took a good swig.

He turned the blonde over, looked into the other's eyes, and without any warning, pushed his cock again between Squalo's legs.

The blonde gasped in pain, he hadn't recovered yet from the previous assault, but he couldn't prevent the moans escaping from his clenched teeth.

Xanxus closed his eyes. Nothing matters anymore. It doesn't matter that his so-called father is already dead. It doesn't matter that in this time, the Vongola is hunted down like rabbits. It doesn't matter that possible annihilation is at hand.

He has his anger, his alcohol, and the moaning Squalo beneath him.

The world can end tomorrow. Today, his life is full.

_**Some Notes:**_

_**I originally included this as a chapter for **__**The Things They Own **__**fic I've posted a few months back. But decided to post this as a fic on its own, like **__**Bed**__**. They were all written around the same timeline, Byakuran and Trinisette arc.**_

_**Yes, I couldn't leave Xanxus alone. I've written this before **__**Sinful and Deadly**__**. If you want, let me know which one is better.**_


End file.
